1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a power-saving state control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user uses a conventional image forming apparatus in a power saving state, the user needs to stand by after performing a predetermined operation to cancel the power saving state on the image forming apparatus until the power saving state is actually canceled.
To counter this problem, there is a suggested technology by which a sensor that senses the existence of a user in advance is provided, and activation is started before the arrival of the user, so as to shorten the standby time.
For example, JP 2014-98894 A discloses a technology by which a sensing unit that has an imaging function is at least provided, and sensing units that have different power consumptions during operation and different operating specifications from one another are used.
By the technology disclosed in JP 2014-98894 A, however, when a user not using the image forming apparatus passes nearby, there might not be any region where the user can avoid the sensing area of the sensor due to an obstacle such as a wall depending on the installation location of the image forming apparatus. In this case, the user cannot help but enter the sensing area of the sensor. Therefore, the power saving state is canceled, and electric power is unnecessarily consumed. As a result, energy saving is hindered.